Forum:Spawning rate of Pearlescent weapons?
OK, now that Diakonov007 and I have definitely established that certain Orange rarity weapons are vastly more common than others (in the Spawning Rate of Legendary Weapons thread), I've been wondering if certain Pearlescents are also much more common than others. I've no evidence one way or the other except that the ones I've found have been: * 4 Undertakers * 3 Avengers * 3 Stalkers * 2 Tsunamis * 1 Jackal This seems like a bit of a cluster of weapon types - if it was just random I'd have been unsurprised to get 2 Undertakers or Avengers or Stalkers, but 4, 3, and 3 out of a total of a total of 13? Where's my bloody Serpens then? Or my Bessie? Or my Aries? What do other people think? Are certain Cyan weapons more common than others, or am I just unlucky? Outbackyak 16:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, different Manufacturers are Rarer than others. I.E, Atlas, Hyperion, Jakobs So that really explains that. Though I would have thought you'd find more Avengers. 16:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : More Avengers? Please, don't say that - Avengers suck! And I'm useless with launchers; even with maxed proficiency I just don't seem to be able to use them well, so I don't need any more Undertakers either. You're probably right about the manufacturers relative rarity being the cause - I hadn't thought of that. Outbackyak 17:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Looking at that many pearls is far, far too insufficient to draw a solid statistical conclusion from. Also, as a general note, Uberorb and I (while farming for my Legendary Prefixes List) decided that which character you use may well have an effect on what loot spawns (this is by no means confirmed, but it certainly seemed that way to us). 17:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that it's not a representative sample - but it just seemed unlikely to me. I've also wondered about whether the class makes a difference to the weapons found (all the Avengers were found by my Soldier, for example). Since I play almost exclusively with my Siren now most of the rest were found by her, except for 2 of the Undertakers. I can't work out how to solo Craw with any other class (it's so damn easy with phasewalk), so I'm probably doomed to keep finding the same stuff. DOOOOOOMED, I tell you!!!! Outbackyak 17:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Comparing the pearls above to the ones that I have found, I'd say Undertakers are the most common. I keep a list of the pearls I've found in My Inventory, and I have found 6 Undertakers - tied with the Nemesis for most found. Maybe Undertakers are more common? @Outbackyak Avengers rape dude...... you just have to have a siren to use them :D I'm at 10 Aries 9 Nemesis 8 Tsunami 8 Bessie 7 Stalker 7 Undertaker 6 Serpens 5 Avengers 3 Jackal so far. Damn I need more Jackals. 18:36, August 21, 2010 (UTC)